


Best laid plans

by ringlov



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, pining shiro will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringlov/pseuds/ringlov
Summary: "I didn't want to fall in love, not at all. But at some point you smiled, and holy shit, I blew it."





	Best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> Quick self-indulgent spur of the moment drabble, inspired entirely by [this](https://twitter.com/shrkgn/status/889186134948851712), pls enjoy

The Kerberos mission training's consumed his days and nights for the better part of the year now. It's hard work, but it's exciting work; the possibility of missions like these is what drew him towards the academy in the first place. It's what he dreamed of. It's what he _dreams_ of. He did _not_ just have to remind himself of that.

He knows better than to indulge in yet another past-curfew stargazing session on the roof, but it's become a ritual for both of them, and he appreciates the wind down time. It helps take his mind off the mission for a bit. He likes to tell himself it's the stars that help him relax, but he knows that's not true – he tried it alone all those months ago, back when they first offered him a spot on the mission, back when his thoughts wouldn't let him breathe at night. After all, it's how he met Keith. He never thought such a skilled, overachieving hot shot pilot would need a secret roof hideaway, let alone stumble into his, but then again – no one really knew much about Keith, did they.

Today marks 7 months since Keith smiled. Not like he's counting.

At some point he decided not to tell him. He mulled over it for months, but it's silly. Childish. It preoccupies him when he needs to focus on the mission, on his training, on his briefings with Dr Holt; love ( _love??_ ) was never in his 5-year projections, let alone in imminent proximity, lying next to him on the cold roof, listening to him quietly ramble on about the Sirius cluster, and oh, their knees are touchi— _No._ The launch is in a matter of weeks. He doesn't have time for this, he needs his head clear. He made the decision.

Besides, Keith couldn't possibly— not about him. It's naive to even think about.

Love was never part of the plan, he reminds himself.

He's never hated his plans more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ringlovdraws) or [tumblr](http://ringlovdraws.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Edit: Take a look at [this lovely piece of art](https://opaldelight.tumblr.com/post/164110948226/a-little-doodle-for-the-lovely-pre-kerberos-sheith) inspired by this fic!
> 
> Edit 2: Asdfghjkl here's [another gorgeous piece](https://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art/status/901791443223642112) inspired by this *-*


End file.
